A conventional prior art photovoltaic cell includes a p-n diode; an example is shown in FIG. 1. A depletion zone forms at the p-n junction, creating an electric field. Incident photons (incident light is indicated by arrows) will knock electrons from the valence band to the conduction band, creating free electron-hole pairs. Within the electric field at the p-n junction, electrons tend to migrate toward the n region of the diode, while holes migrate toward the p region, resulting in current, called photocurrent. Typically the dopant concentration of one region will be higher than that of the other, so the junction is either a p+/n− junction (as shown in FIG. 1) or a n+/p− junction. The more lightly doped region is known as the base of the photovoltaic cell, while the more heavily doped region, of opposite conductivity type, is known as the emitter. Most carriers are generated within the base, and it is typically the thickest portion of the cell. The base and emitter together form the active region of the cell.
Ion implantation is a known method for forming a cleave plane in a semiconductor material to form lamina utilized in photovoltaic cells. The ion implantation and exfoliation steps in these methods may have a significant effect on the quality of the lamina produced. It is desirable to improve the methods and apparatus for producing lamina.